Spiritomb
|backcolor= |textcolor=#00FF00 |name='Spiritomb' |jname=(ミカルゲ Mikaruge) |image=442Spiritomb.png |ndex=442 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Spirit-toom |hp=50 |atk=92 |def=108 |satk=92 |sdef=108 |spd=35 |total=485 |species=Forbidden Pokémon |type= / |height=3'03" |weight=238.1 lbs |ability=Pressure Infiltrator (Dream World) |color='Purple' |gender=50% ♀ / 50% ♂ }} Spiritomb (Japanese: ミカルゲ Mikaruge) is a / -type Pokémon. It is a boss in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2. Appearance Spiritomb are somewhat ghost-like in appearance. The main body of a Spiritomb appears like a purple, swirling vortex with green eyes and a black spiral for a pupil in its left eye. Around its face are green orbs that encircle it. Its "body" is connected to a stone base, with a small fissure in it supposing it was released when the seal was broken half way but still bound to the stone. Spiritomb's mouth is green like its eyes. The "face" of the Odd Keystone is not visible when Spiritomb is present. The shiny variant of Spiritomb has a blue vortex, and purple dots, eyes, and mouth. To obtain Start by placing the Odd Keystone into the stone tower on Route 209, it then turns into the Hallowed Tower. Afterwards, go underground and greet 32 people. Finally, touch the Hallowed Tower by pressing A to trigger a battle. Special Abilities All Spiritomb have the ability Pressure, which consumes the enemy's PP by 2 instead of one. It is said that Spiritomb are composed of 108 spirits,But could as well be the reason for its pokedex number to be "108" refering to the 108 spirits. It is one of 5 Pokémon that have no weakness. Evolution Spiritomb does not evolve Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Hallowed Tower on Route 209 |dprarity=Event |platinum=Hallowed Tower on Route 209 |ptrarity=Event |heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Spacial Rift (B15F) Deep Spacial Rift (B1F-B5F) Sky Stairway (1F-49F) |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins (during a mission) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Spiritomb| diamond=A Pokémon that was formed by 108 spirits. It is bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone.| pearl=It was bound to a fissure in an Odd Keystone as punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago.| platinum=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell.| heartgold=It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. It has been bound to the Odd Keystone to keep it from doing any mischief.| soulsilver=It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. It has been bound to the Odd Keystone to keep it from doing any mischief.| black=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. | white=Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. | }} Sprites |dpspr = Spr 4d 442.png |ptspr = Platinum Spiritomb.png |hgssspr = Platinum Spiritomb.png |IVback = Spr b g4 442.png |dpsprs = DP Shiny Spiritomb.png |ptsprs = Spr 4p 442 s.png |hgsssprs = Spr 4p 442 s.png |IVbacks = Spr b g4 442 s.png |bwspr = Spiritomb BW.gif }} Origins Spiritomb might be based on a Buddhist tradition which involves ringing a bell 108 times to repel 108 temptations in order to achieve nirvana. Additionally, it may also be based on a type of spirit called a "Jibakurei", a ghost that is bound to a single place. Trivia *As mentioned above, Spiritomb is one of the five Pokémon that do not have a weakness. The other four are Sableye, Tynamo, Eelektrik, and Eelektross. **Spiritomb is also one of the two Pokémon that are Dark/Ghost, the other being Sableye. *Spiritomb is one of the seven non-Legendary Pokémon to have the ability Pressure, the others being Vespiquen, Dusknoir, Dusclops, Weavile, Aerodactyl, and Absol. *Spiritomb is the first of the two Pokémon that cannot be hit with a super effective attack under normal conditions, Sableye being the other. *Spiritomb's actual weakness is if the move Foresight was used, allowing Fighting type moves to hit it. *The Pokédex says Spiritomb is formed by 108 spirits. Both Spiritomb's Defense and Special Defense stats are 108. *When Spiritomb is realeased from it's pokeballl during a battle, the Odd Keystone that it is bound to appears without Spiritomb at first, but then a moment later Spiritomb comes out of it and takes it's battle true battle position this is most noticable when the opponent releases it. *Some fans consider Spiritomb a semi-legendary Pokemon due to the fact that SPIRITOMB has no weaknesses. Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Indeterminate group Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon